


Dream Inception

by melsWilder



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsWilder/pseuds/melsWilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Melody and her trips through terribly real dreams, but some really weird stuff happens to her. Will her family die because of this, or will she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The ice crystals formed outside my window as my finger touched the glass, I jumped back, then grabbed a hold of my phone which then turned to ice. Then I noticed, my jump had been restrained. There were shackles around my ankles, waist, and wrists.

"How did I get here, where am I, I don't know where I am, somebody please tell me where I am." I said.

No one came. I was completely alone in a dark cold cell. Well at least I think its cold, but I don't feel anything. All I feel is like there is an roaring fire inside of me and then there is ice, ice melting and reforming around the fire. Then an burst of heat that makes me shake, shiver, and quake right where I am standing. After 30 seconds its gone and I feel no heat or cold, just neutral. A minute later I feel an tingling in side of me. Then an burst of freezing cold, only lasting a second, rushed through me like i am an ice storm.

"What am I, who am I?" I thought as I heard a knock at the door. There is a shiver that shakes into my core.

I see a lady with a white dress with an black stripe along the waist, just ending above her knees. She was wearing red high heel pump. Her hair was red with auburn eyes lined with thick black eyeliner. She look straight at me for about a minute, that whole time she did not blink. After a minute she looked out the window and somehow I blacked out.

 

I woke up and it all seemed to be a dream because I was in my own bed like I just woke up. Though it seemed like I had been awake for a while. Then a commotion from down the hall. "Hey sis, come on its time for breakfast!" said my little sister Jessica.

"Melody are you alright," she said.

Inside I was not, but to make her feel confident I said, "Ya, just had a bad dream."

"Oh, can I hear it," she asked

"Ya." Then, I told her the whole thing.

" that was not a dream," she said in a deep dark tickling voice. The room around me changed into a dark wood with black trees and a bare mountain side, except for all the snow. Jessica was there starring at me with auburn eyes, like the lady in the white and black dress. Jessica normaly had green eyes. I yelled at her, "What have you done with my sister!"

And fire burst from my hands. The last thing I saw was her changing into the lady from before and them I melted her, with the fire blocking my vision, "It is in my eyes!" I screamed

I heard another scream and saw the flesh body fade away and a metal structure stood there. Then I melted it too. There was a blast of fire and all the trees lit up and my eyes went black. Was I dead, no I could still think. I must hate just passed out. But how was I still thinking.

I felt something lift me, but I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. They were frozen shut. And even though I felt the fire lick my eyes, they seemed to thaw, then the ice just piled up again. It was like my body was defending itself. Then I fell and it felt like I was falling forever. Finally the ice melted and when my eyes opened I saw a ring that formed a fire ball surrounding me. I screamed though it was not heard. I was very confused.

 

My life was in the midst of a fire ball! I held out my hand and an ice crystal formed I screamed and I pulled back my hand and the ice stayed in place. Was it me, no it could not be. I am a normal teenage girl, how could this happen to. What do I do, I can't see past this wall of fire and ice. I'm scared and don't know what to do. What do I do?

"Someone help me, please I need help!!?!!"

A black figure appeared and tried to pull me out, but when I was moved the orb of fire and ice moved around me. My mind just turned into a deep dark cave, have I been here before, what do I do now. Though the fire and ice ball was still around me it created a hole in the front so I could see out of it at where I was going.

The darkness surrounded me and I felt like there was no where for me to go, but apparently I was moving. The ball around me was moving and I saw a white dot in the distance. I thought to go forward and I moved. What is this magic? As I moved closer I saw it was a hole, a big one in fact. A hole to the outside world, "I must go" I thought. Then there was a hush sound coming from that hole in the wall, I questioned my desire to go, but I went anyway.

As I got out of that dark deserted cave I came to the ocean.

"Oh thats whats making that sound." I said. It was the ocean rushing around me, and I was flying above it like a bird!! Oh My God!!!! Where am I, what is this magic!!!!,  
"Am I a bird?"

Then I looked ahead into a dense fog bank covering the other side of the ocean. My view stopped at about 100 feet ahead of me. Then I heard a roaring sound in front of me and I screamed. Though the fog was dense, I could see some what into it and I saw a bird type thing. It looked like an giant eagle. But as it got closer, I could see it was a flying pig? Horse? Dolphin? No it was a pig.

"Wow," I thought "Wait how are flying pigs possible?"

Wait, I was wrong again, it was....

Then wosh, it flew right above my head and I did not even get to see what it was and then I just forgot, "Wait what?" Then suddenly I was swept away and someone.

 


	2. My boyfriend (or not?)

Chapter two

I start waking up and then I hear, "She is waking up. What do I do?"

Then a voice comes from a communicator or something electric because it does not sound quite as clear as that other person. Then it says, "Ok, well, just wait for instructions from Mrs. H."

Then I open my eyes, though just a little bit so who ever it is doesn't see me. It was my....

There was silence in their conversation and I closed my eyes so he would not know I was fully awake yet. Then their conversation continued and I opened my eyes to check my surroundings before I moved. I was in a dark cave with jagged rocks and I was lying on a water bed? The next thing I see was a gun about an arm reach away from my bed. I try to move but I couldn't, it was like I was paralyzed. But how, I don't remember anything.

"Hey good you're up," The man says. The next thing I know is that the gun is in my hand and this man's hands are up in the air.

We stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then I remember, that's my...

Then I blink and my body loosens and then, "Wow."

Next thing I know I am on the floor and he is standing right above my head with his foot on my back.

"I'm not going to do this to you. Are you ok?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I am under orders to......."

Then I zoned out. That was my boyfriend. Why was Rylan trying to capture me, or just keep me here. He knows I would trust him to the end of the earth. Is that why he is here, I am thinking of him. What would happen if I think of my sister Jessica?

Then when I open my eyes Jessica apperars for a second then is taken away by a lady, not the same one as before. She has dark brown hair with blond tips and hazel eyes. She is wearing a tight black suit with a gun strapped to her hip. To be percise she had a grey gun with a knife sticking out of the front. Her hair was long and wavy. Next thing I know is she has that strange gun to the head of my sister and they dissapeared.

"Mels are you ok?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I am under orders."

"No. Really what are you doing here."

"What I just told you." As he does that kind of twitch on the side of his mouth, I know he is lying and won't tell me. Then that kind of smile on the side of his mouth which causes me to shake again. I know whats coming, "I will control it this time" I say to myself.

I turn away from Rylan and then I feel a sharp pain in my lower back. Then I turn and see a....

Oh blacking out......

Notes:

Sorry this chapter is so short, but it needed to be done!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short, but it needed to be done!!!!


End file.
